The present invention relates to an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) vertical magnet apparatus and an MRI apparatus, and more particularly, to an MRI vertical magnet apparatus and an MRI apparatus which are improved to give a physician (or operator) easy access to a patient (or subject) placed in an interjacent space within the vertical magnet apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a main portion of an exemplary vertical magnet-type MRI apparatus, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-15829 (counterpart U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/218,402).
The vertical magnet-type MRI apparatus 900 comprises a vertical magnet apparatus 50 consisting of a pair of vertical opposing magnets 11 whose opposing surfaces stand vertically, and a table apparatus 90 having a table 91 which can be hydraulically moved upward and downward and a non-magnetic cradle 22 which can be moved forward and backward in the horizontal direction by a motor.
The vertical magnet apparatus 50 is provided with up/down buttons 50ud for moving the table 91 upward and downward, and in/out buttons 50io for moving the cradle 22 forward and backward to positions inside and outside of an interjacent space of the vertical magnet apparatus 50. The xe2x80x9cinterjacent spacexe2x80x9d used herein designates a space between the vertical opposing magnets 11.
In the conventional vertical magnet-type MRI apparatus 900, the table 91 is extended into the interjacent space of the vertical magnet apparatus 50 so that the cradle 22 can be moved in and out of the interjacent space of the vertical magnet apparatus 50.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the table 91 extending into the interjacent space obstructs easy access by a physician (or operator) D to a patient (or subject) in the interjacent space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an MRI vertical magnet apparatus and an MRI apparatus which are improved to give a physician (or operator) easy access to a patient (or subject) in an interjacent space within the vertical magnet apparatus.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an MRI vertical magnet apparatus having a pair of vertical opposing magnets whose opposing surfaces stand vertically, wherein support and movement means is provided on each of the opposing surface sides of the pair of vertical opposing magnets, for supporting a cradle or a seat of a chair and allowing the cradle or the seat of the chair to move in the horizontal or vertical direction.
The MRI vertical magnet apparatus of the first aspect is provided with support and movement means on each of the opposing surface sides of the pair of vertical opposing magnets, for supporting a cradle or a seat of a chair and allowing the cradle or the seat of the chair to move in the horizontal or vertical direction, thereby eliminating the need to extend the table into the interjacent space. That is, since the obstructive table is eliminated in the interjacent space, a physician (or operator) D is given easy access to a patient (or subject) H in the interjacent space.
Especially, by supporting the seat of the chair by the support and movement means, imaging can be done with the patient (or subject) in a sitting position and joint motion imaging of the neck, knee, loins and the like can be suitably performed.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an MRI apparatus comprising the MRI vertical magnet apparatus as described regarding the first aspect, and a table apparatus which can be detached from the MRI vertical magnet apparatus after the cradle is transferred to the support and movement means in the MRI vertical magnet apparatus.
In the MRI apparatus of the second aspect, a table apparatus (excluding the cradle) can be detached from the MRI vertical magnet apparatus after the cradle is transferred to the support and movement means, thereby facilitating access to the patient from the side on which the table apparatus would otherwise be positioned.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an MRI apparatus comprising the MRI vertical magnet apparatus as described regarding the first aspect, and a chair apparatus which can be detached from the MRI vertical magnet apparatus after the seat is transferred to the support and movement means in the MRI vertical magnet apparatus.
In the MRI apparatus of the third aspect, a chair apparatus (excluding the seat) can be detached from the MRI vertical magnet apparatus after the seat is transferred to the support and movement means, thereby facilitating access to the patient from the side on which the chair apparatus would otherwise be positioned. Moreover, by supporting the seat of the chair by the support and movement means, imaging can be done with the patient (or subject) in a sitting position and joint motion imaging of the neck, knee, loins and the like can be suitably performed.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an MRI apparatus comprising an MRI vertical magnet apparatus having a pair of vertical opposing magnets whose opposing surfaces stand vertically, and an MRI table apparatus having a cradle for laying a subject and a table for supporting the cradle and capable of moving the cradle in the horizontal or vertical direction, wherein one end portion of the table is extended into an interjacent space within the MRI vertical magnet apparatus and is bifurcated.
In the MRI apparatus of the fourth aspect, one end portion of a table extending into the interjacent space within the MRI vertical magnet apparatus is bifurcated, thereby eliminating the table portion that obstructs access to the patient (or subject) H. Thus, the physician (or operator) D is given easy access to the patient (or subject) H in the interjacent space.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an MRI apparatus as described regarding the fourth aspect, further comprising a seat which can be locked at one end portion of the cradle or the table.
In the MRI apparatus of the fifth aspect, by locking the seat at one end portion of the cradle or the table, imaging can be done with the patient (or subject) in a sitting position and joint motion imaging of the neck, knee, loins and the like can be suitably performed.
Thus, according to the MRI vertical magnet apparatus and the MRI apparatus of the present invention, the following advantages can be obtained:
(1) Because the support and movement means is provided on each of the opposing surface sides of the pair of vertical opposing magnets, for supporting the cradle or the seat of the chair and moving the cradle or the seat of the chair in the horizontal or vertical direction, the need to extend the obstructive table into the interjacent space is eliminated, thereby giving the physician (or operator) easy access to the patient (or subject) in the interjacent space.
(2) Because one end portion of the table extending into an interjacent space within the MRI vertical magnet apparatus is bifurcated, the table portion that is obstructive of access to the patient (or subject) can be eliminated, thereby giving the physician (or operator) easy access to the patient (or subject) in the interjacent space.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.